


Game, Set, Match

by Phantom_Serenity



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Master/Pet, The Wimbledon suit and hat, i'm not even sorry, light dom, that's what started this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and an old friend are visiting when she calls him out on his effect on women, and how he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sipping on my second glass of champagne, I watched my friend Tom with a smile. He had just finished a press tour, and was now relaxing on my sofa, his own champagne flute nearly emptied a second time as well. As I studied him, I admire the suit he had on. He had worn it a few months before to Wimbledon, to the excitement of his fangirls. What would he say if he knew about some of the discussions they shared on Tumblr? And more, if he knew that I regularly took part in these discussions too? I've never told him about my Tumblr life. All he knows is that I "occasionally" see things about him on there, and I tease him about them later on, knowing he avoids it like the plague. 

 

"I know you, Tom," I tease, pretending to glare at him. "You know exactly what you do to women, so you can quit the innocent Tom act." His brows lift, and he feigns shock. "What do you mean?" His voice is almost a low purr as he asks this. "Tom, you know what kind of effect you have on women. And I have told you about some of the comments I've seen about your clothing." What I haven't told him is the comments I've contributed to the squealing. "And that suit and hat drove your fans crazy, mister." 

 

He tries to deny it, but I can see it in his eyes, the full knowledge of his sex appeal. He looks halfway sheepish, but also almost proud. "Yeah, see?" I use my glass to gesture toward him. "I can see it. You probably got off thinking about how women would drool over you." This is a recurring joke between us. And I'm almost convinced that it's true. Seeing a glint in his eyes, I gasp. "I knew it!" I cry out. "You did, didn't you? You probably went into your hotel that night and starting jacking off as soon as the door shut!" 

 

He's starting to squirm, but I can see past the red stains on his cheeks. His eyes are dilated, and I can hear his breath starting to quicken. Maybe the champagne has gone to my head, because suddenly I grab our glasses and set them on the table before straddling his knees. As I do, I suddenly brush against something hard, and I bite back a gasp. He's hard already. "I was right," I whisper. "The idea of all those women out there wanting you gets you all excited and aroused." Slowly I undo his pants, pulling them open and freeing his hardened cock. When it slaps back against his toned abdomen, he and I both groan together. 

 

"You probably hoped to get some girl to fall to her knees for you right there at the tennis match," I whisper, my hand slowly wrapping around him. As I feel the smooth skin, and how hard he is, how large, I feel a surge of boldness. "Just take her into the loo, and make her get down onto her knees," I continue. His answering groan gives me a clear picture of his desires. "Look at you, already dripping," I chide, my thumb grazing over the tip already leaking precum. "You'd push this hard cock into her mouth, smearing this over her lips while you see just how deep she can take you." 

 

"Bloody hell," he growls, starting to pump into my hand. "Don't stop, please don't stop." His pleadings make me feel almost powerful. "You'd wanna pull her up, yanking away her knickers and plowing into her and making her scream," I purr. "Knowing that you're filling every inch of her like no one ever would again. Covering her mouth so that no one hears you both in there... And then, when she cums around you," I let my hand move faster, applying more pressure, "You pull out and cum over her breasts, watching as a few drops land on her lips and chin..." 

 

A stream of profanity leaves his lips as his hips lift, and spurts of release shoot out. I watch in awe as his lower abdomen and upper thighs are coated. There's even a few drops that land on his pants, making me squeak in surprise and dismay. Oh, that's going to be an awkward dry cleaning trip. Seeing him panting for air, suddenly I realize what I've done. Oh god, what have I done? "Let me... Get something to clean you up," I sputter, rushing toward the bathroom in the hall. As I'm running a rag under the warm water, I'm mentally kicking myself. I can't believe I just did that. I just gave away the horrible fact that I've wanted him for years. That I've imagined myself doing dirty, filthy things to him many nights. I can feel how soaked my own knickers are, and I smack my hand against my forehead. Yeah, I'll have fun with this tonight in the privacy of my own dark bedroom. But for now, I've got to deal with the consequences of what I just did with my best friend. 

 

When I walk back into the living room, I see his phone sitting on my coffee table. Odd, it wasn't out before. He's still sprawled out like he can't quite believe what's happened either. I'm about to shyly hand him the rag when I decide to have a little more decorum than that. Slowly I begin cleaning him, wiping away the copious amounts of cum covering him. It's still amazing to me how much he released, more than I had ever pictured. When I'm done, I lay the rag on the table and watch him tuck himself back into his boxers. Then he reaches for his phone, a tiny smirk on his lips. "So," he murmurs, looking up at me with a knowing gleam that confuses me, "You're 'wannabelokisluv83'." 

 

I can literally feel the color drain from my face when he says this. That's... That's my tumblr blog. Oh shit, he found me.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to run and hide so badly. He's found my blog, where I've written some horribly dirty fantasies about him. And he's got this smirk on his face that tells me he's read them. At least, he read the little drabble I wrote after Wimbledon, about what he'd do with a girl while wearing that suit. The little drabble that I pretty much recited word for word while jacking him off. "It was fascinating," he purrs, "reading those filthy thoughts about me. But oh, I got off so hard when I thought about some stranger thinking of me that way. But now that I know it was you..." His grin turns feral as he looks at me. I begin to jump up from the sofa, but he grabs my wrist. "Now I know I'll be getting off even more." 

 

My eyes widen as I stare at him. He lifts my wrist to eye level, and I see a few drops of his release still dripping down my hand. "Clean it up," he growls softly. The gleam in his eyes shows me that he means business, which makes me wonder what other posts he read of mine. Slowly he moved my wrist closer to my mouth and my mouth opens reflexsively. His eyes stay locked on mine as I begin doing as he ordered, using my tongue to clean up the remains. "Good girl," he whispers, smiling again. Suddenly he yanks me closer, kissing me hotly. Moaning, I use my free hand to cradle his head, keeping him close. If all I get out of this is a kiss, then I'm going to make it count. 

 

He growls again and grinds himself against me. Whimpering, I feel that he's beginning to grow hard again, shocking me. He reaches down to grab under my legs, picking me up and wrapping me around him. "Bed, I want you in bed now," he pants. "If you don't want me, love, tell me now. Tell me now and I'll do my best to walk away, even though it might kill me." 

 

Oh my god he's serious. He really wants me right now. Nipping a line along his jaw, I moan "Take me to bed now, Thomas, please." At that he bites my neck before spinning, rushing into my bedroom. He lets me land roughly on the bed, ordering "Strip, now." I'm about to protest when he surges closer, taking my jaw in his hand. "The response I want to hear is 'Yes Sir' or 'Yes Thomas'. Is that clear?" 

 

He read them all, the ideas and fantasies I've had about how dominant he could be. And he's ready to fulfill them all. "Yes Sir," I answer, starting to strip. As he watches, his hand moves over his boxers, stroking himself. I can hear the jangling of his belt buckle as he touches himself. "That's it, oh that's it," he murmurs encouragingly. "That's what I've wanted to see for so long. I want you, I've wanted you so long, darling." My hands pause as I try to take in what he's saying. He wants me? "Did I tell you to stop?" he growls, taking one step closer. "No Sir, sorry Sir," I reply, quickly finishing. 

 

"Do not disobey me again," he murmurs, grabbing me and flipping me over. His hand lands quickly, two strikes on my bare ass cheek. Just like I've described in one of my stories. He knows just what I like, just what I want. As if he's reading my mind, he leans down, his hand smoothing over the red spot as he speaks. "I never realized how naughty you were, pet," he moans. "I never realized that you had such desires. And that you hoped that I could fulfill them. Well tonight you will get everything you've wanted." After a moment, he growls "And I will finally get what I've wanted." He turns me, cradling me in his arms and kissing me tenderly. "You've really wanted me, Tom?" I ask softly when our lips part. I can't believe that this has really happened. I know he sees my hesitation and worry, because he smiles warmly, rubbing his nose against mine. "Yes, love, yes I have. I know I should have told you a thousand times before, but now... now I have you. And I'm never letting you go." 

 

His lips land on mine again, a kiss full of tenderness and desire. I can feel his hand cupping my butt again, squeezing almost playfully before smacking me once more. "Now, don't distract me anymore, pet. I still need to make you mine completely." He's throbbing under me, and I moan and answer "Yes Thomas." Oh, that grin again. That grin is going to be the death of me, I swear. 

 

Laying me on the bed, he stands for just a moment, stripping quickly. I stare at him in awe. The tiny moments I've had feeling his body tonight have not prepared me for his physique. My tongue darts out over my lips, making him chuckle. "Oh I like seeing that look in my pet's eyes," he purrs. "Seeing you wanting me makes me almost want to make you wait, to see how much you could want me. But not tonight. I refuse to wait any longer for you." His long lean body covers mine, and he kisses me roughly. "You're mine, darling. Say you're mine, say it." 

 

Even if I wanted to hold back, I wouldn't be able to. "I'm yours, Thomas," I reply softly, nuzzling his hand as he cups my cheek. "I'm yours." Watching his eyes light up before he kisses me makes my heart jump. He wraps my legs around his hips, his long fingers beginning to play with my wet slit. "Yes you are, you are mine," he growls. His fingers draw out low moans from me as he works me closer and closer to release with a teasing grin. Slowly he presses into me at last, our moans blending around us. "Oh god, god you are perfect," he moans. "Is this okay? Tell me you're okay pet." I nod quickly, looking him in the eyes. "Yes, sir, yes I'm okay. Please, please move. I want this." He sighs as he begins to move, slow strokes that hit just right. Each motion drives me wild, and I can feel myself already starting to tremble. "Let go, darling," he whispers. "Just let go and feel. I'll hold you, I've got you safe." 

 

At that, I cry out, clinging to his shoulders. He's so big, seeming even bigger than when I was stroking him earlier. "Thomas... Tom I..." Biting my lip, I try to wait it out. He sees this, and reaches down to spank me again. "Don’t hold back," he growls. "Give this to me." I gasp, realizing that I had written a similar scenario once. He knows what I need, and understanding this again makes me scream, clenching around him. "Good girl," he groans as my cries die down. "That's my good girl. I want you to cum again, pet. Give me this, please." 

 

The way he says 'please' seems to unravel me. I'm quickly spiraling toward climax again, and I want him to cum with me. I need to see how he looks cumming inside me now. "Please Sir," I moan. "Please, may I feel you cum? Your pet needs you, Thomas." His eyes heat, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching. That unlocks something in me, and I plead again "Please, Sir, oh Sir I want to feel you. I'm so close... Oh I'm gonna... gonna... may I please Sir?" He growls and begins slamming harder into me. "Yes, now, now darling, cum now!" he almost shouts. I can feel him throbbing in me, beginning to cum, and I scream. My nails scratch down his back as I howl with pleasure. His shouts drown out mine as we fall over that edge together. 

 

As my vision clears and my breath steadies, I look up at him. He's staring at me, so much emotion swirling in those beautiful eyes. "You're mine," he whispers. "And I'm going to make every one of those fantasies come true, darling." I answer quickly "Yes, Thomas," the phrase slipping from my lips so easily. It's almost natural to have this with him. "Good girl," he purrs, nuzzling me. "What's next on the list?"


	3. Chapter 3

It feels like my heartbeat is finally going normal. When I look up at Tom, I see hesitation and what almost looks like shame in his gaze. “What is it, Tom?” I ask, cupping his cheek. He can barely look at me as he answers “I should have asked you, made sure of your desire, your limits first. Instead I… I almost forced you.” Cradling my face tenderly, he whispered “I'm sorry, please tell me that I didn't harm you?”

Shaking my head, I smile, hoping it helps calm him. “Tom, honey, I thought you knew. Everything you read, that's what I want. You were perfect.” His face relaxes, and he begins to smile at last. “Oh darling, I am so glad. I thought, well it seemed like you enjoyed it. But I had to be sure.” He pulls me against his chest settling back against the pillows. “I want to know yours desires fully, dearest. Tell me what you like, what you don't. What I am allowed to do.”

The mixture of command and request sends jolts through my body. “I'm rather open to just about anything,” I whisper. Shaking his head, he makes me look up at him. “Tell me specifics, dear. For instance, will we continue the Master play outside of the bedroom? Will you be submissive in all areas?” I bite my lip and frown. “I don't think that would… I won't like that,” I finally answer. “Our intimate relations is one thing. But out and about… No. I wouldn't like that.” His faces brightens, and he nods eagerly. “I agree. I want everyone to see that lovely personality of yours, my love. Only in bed do I ask that you defer to me completely.”

For the next few hours we talk. Everything is put out in the open. I never imagined having this sort of discussion with Tom, but I'm amazed by how kind he is, how understanding. It's obvious that this is something that appeals to him, but he refuses to push me in anyway. Finally he asks “Now, my love, what will be your safe word?” This makes me pause. I want something easy to remember, but that will catch his attention as soon as I say it. “Domino,” I finally reply. He grins, nodding happily. “Domino it is, pet,” he purrs, nuzzling me.

“Now,” he continues, “all this talk of sex with my pet has made me rather in need, sweetheart.” He points down to where his cock strains against his boxers. “I do believe you've had many ideas that you've written about, haven't you? Answer me, pet.” It's like he flipped a switch in me. I look up and nod, murmuring “Yes sir. I've had many thoughts, many ideas Sir.” His grin is positively wicked. “Tell me one of them. Tell me what you've wished me to do to you.”

“Well sir…” I swallow thickly, trying to think. Then one particular raunchy conversation comes to mind, making me grin. “I wish for you to have me in the shower. For you to make me cum, screaming for you.” This seems to please him, for he immediately picks me up, carrying me into the bathroom and turning on the shower. “Take my boxers off, pet,” he growls. I kneel and do as he ordered. As his fingers tangle in my hair, he purrs “Suck me, darling. Let me feel that naughty mouth of yours.”

I groan, but immediately whisper “Yes sir.” He grins, then moans as my mouth wraps around him. “Oh yes, yes pet. That's what I've wanted for so long,” he murmured. “I love how your mouth feels around me.” His hips slowly begun bucking, showing how he's enjoying this. Soon he pulls back, holding my hair to keep me from following. “That's a good girl,” he murmured, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. Slowly he strips my knickers off, grinning as he sees how wet I am. “Look at you. Look how much you want this with me,” he whispered, two fingers teasing me. I'm already whimpering and moaning from these little touches. Soon he leads me into the shower, and we both sigh as the hot water cascades onto our bodies. “My beautiful girl,” he coos. “So beautiful, baby girl. Stunning, just look at you.” His hand begin rubbing over me, and I moan softly. “That's it, let me hear you,” he growls. “I want to hear you while I'm taking you. You are always to scream for me. Never hold back, do you understand me?” That last question is punctuated with a sharp thrust of his fingers, and I scream out “Yes sir! Yes sir!”

Turning me, he lifts one of my legs while using his free hand to guide himself inside me. We moan together, my head falling to his shoulder. “I might just make you come with me wherever I go,” he mutters, sharp jerking thrusts emphasizing his desire. “You'll come with me whenever I ask you. You'll move in with me. Say yes, say yes to me pet!” I cry out “Yes Thomas!”, seeming to satisfy him. He starts pumping faster, grinning down at me. “You're mine, say that you're mine sweetheart.” 

My release starts barreling down upon me, and I plead “Yours, oh yours sir! Please, may I… May I please cum sir?” As he throbs inside me, he shouts “Now pet, now with me!” I scream, burying my face in his shoulder. As the spurts of his release fill me, he growls, his hand slapping against the wall.

Slowly he pulls back, brushing wet strands of hair from my face. “All right, darling?” I nod, giving him a smile. “Yes sir, yes I'm all right,” I answer easily. “Good, then let me wash your hair, pet,” he hums. “Then we'll go lie down, drink more champagne, and you can tell me more of your ideas.”


End file.
